The Bit beast Within
by emma-chan
Summary: the bladebreakers arrive in england for a ranking tournament, where they find new people and new feelings, but all is not what it seems when the bladebreakers and everyone they hold dear are subjected to vicious attacks Kaioc, Hilken, Raymar, maxmariam
1. Arrival

Well this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, and if it's bad don't blame me.

_The bit-beast within_

Chapter 1

"British airways welcomes you to England, thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay. Please disembark the aircraft at the front. Goodbye."

The flight attendant replaced the intercom and opened the aeroplane door. A group of teenagers were at the front, all of them chatted excitedly. These were the Bladebreakers.

Tyson, aged fifteen, was the loudest of the six. He had won the team the Beyblade world championships twice for his team, and kept reminding them of this fact. He was not the tallest of the group but was moderately tall. He had dark blue hair that was sticking up under a baseball cap. He was wearing a crème yellow jumper with a blue body warmer on top. He had blue finger-less gloves and dark blue jeans. Tyson's Bit-beast was Dragoon.

Max was the youngest, at fifteen (being four months younger than Tyson), and most immature of the team. He was Tyson's best friend and since meeting each other the two had been inseparable. Max was originally from America and it showed, he had blonde hair that was big and stuck out at odd angles. His face was quite pale and had freckles on it, which were round his big blue eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with yellow stars on it over a green top and pair of grey shorts. Max helped his team win the American tournament by defeating Michael of the All Starz in the last battle of the finals. His mother, Judy, worked as coach for the All Starz but Max still respected and loved his mother all the same. Max's bit-beast is Draciel which is a steadfast defence against anything.

Ray was the good humour of the group. He had Beybladed all his life in a village in China. He used to belong to the White tiger team, one of the best in Asia. When he was younger he left his hometown in search of new challenges. He found this in Tyson in the regional Japanese tournament. Ray agreed to join the team shortly after. He has many fans among the girls, but he had a special soft spot for his former team mate Mariah. He was wearing a black pair of trousers and a white top that reached down to his shins. He had black floppy hair, that was pushed back behind a red head band. He was wearing black gloves with the ying-yang sign on it. He was sixteen.

Kai, who looked around sixteen/seventeen was the oldest and strongest blader on the team. Seldom talking and always in the shadows, Kai not the friendlist of people. He always had advice on hand for his team-mates when they were in a sticky situation, although it was on the pretence that if the team lost he would loose his title as world champion. Kai was the tallest and best looking of the team. He had light blue floppy hair at the front and dark blue at the back. He had cold grey eyes that pierced anyone who looked at him for too long. He was quite powerfully built. He wore a purpley/black body hugging top, grey blue baggy trousers and long dark blue sleeves.

Hilary was the only girl on the team and up until recently knew nothing about Beyblading. She and Tyson fight constantly but now it is more play fighting. Hilary is the support in the team. She cheers very loudly for her team-mates and is always trying to offer advice, although it isn't always that great. Hilary wore a pink top and a white skirt. She was fifteen.

Last, but not least, is fifteen year old Kenny, the chief of all Beyblade knowledge. He and Tyson have know each other since before the creation of the Bladebreakers. Kenny being great at science has a knack for figuring out problems and strategies. He can tell any of the team their weaknesses and helps them with training programmes. The Chief can fix any Beyblade and even repair Beyblades that anyone else has given up on. His Bit-beast Dizzi was trapped in his computer one day, and she helps him with everything he does. She is especially apt with fixing Beyblades.

The Bladebreakers were the first people off the plane, and they made their way quickly to Baggage Claim.

"Well, at least this time we're in England we won't have to rush." Said Kenny, remembering the time they had been stuck in England after they had missed the boat to Russia on their way to the Russian championships. He was walking with everyone except Kai who was trailing behind as he usually did.

"I am going to thrash the opposition!" Yelled Tyson, punching the air, which caused a few passers by to give him looks that suggested they thought he was crazy.

"Don't forget you going to have to beat us too." Grinned Max at his best friend.

"Pft." Dismissed Tyson, "Piece of cake."

"You think?" Laughed Ray, "I can whoop you with my eyes closed, and my hands tied behind my back."

They arrived at Baggage reclaim and immediately Kai sat down and put his earphones in. Music blared out full blast. Tyson crept up behind him and took an earphone. He listened for about three seconds before letting it drop in disgust.

"Urgh! Mad Capsule Markets. Get some taste." He said

"Whatever." Said Kai before replacing his earphone. He folded his arms and shut his eyes. Giving full concentration to his thoughts. This was a position that Kai usually took up when in the company of others.

"…Whatever" imitated Tyson, "man, what a jerk!"

Max, Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kenny all sat together on a bench. They talked about the upcoming competition Each Beyblader on the Bladebreakers had received a letter inviting them to attend the official BBA world ranking event. This consisted of tests that pitted the worlds strongest Beybladers against each other, in events of strength, attack, defence, speed and endurance. This was a chance to rank individual Beybladers rather than a team.

The baggage began to circle around the conveyer belt and people began to take their luggage off. Kai stood up and took his black nike bag off first then left.

"How rude is he!" Exclaimed Tyson indignantly, as he lifted his suitcase off the conveyer belt. His was the last to come, and was also the heaviest of the bunch. Tyson had to drag it all the way to the coach.

Kai was already on the bus and had taken up his usual seat at the back corner. The other Bladebreakers boarded the Bus in a hurry because the night was quite chilly. Tyson and Max sat next to each other, as did Hilary and Kenny, Ray sat on his own. The lights on the coach turned off and it left Heathrow airport. One by one they fell asleep as the journey had tired them out. Hilary managed to fall asleep on Kenny's shoulder, but while Tyson was making fun Kenny didn't seem to mind. Eventually everyone was asleep (with Tyson calling out phrases like 'when's dinner' and 'get your hands off my food').

Kai was standing in a room with a beystadium in the middle. A girl was in front of him, and another person opposite who he couldn't see. The girl was shorter than Kai but looked very much like him, same grey eyes and same floppy grey/blue hair. She was lying on the floor, looking at Kai sadly.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I couldn't stop them taking Animar." She whispered in a pained voice.

Kai knelt down by her side, and she took his hand with her blood soaked one.

"Look after Dranzer, and never forget me." Her hand went limp in Kai's. He shook her hand gently.

"Kari, come on. Don't leave me." Tears leaked out of his eyes and onto his sisters still form.

Kai woke with a start and swore under his breath. Tears were in his eyes, he wiped them away quickly incase anyone had seen him. They were traveling still and through the country by the looks of it. Half way alone the bumpy country lane, the bus shuddered to a stop. Kai walked to the front of the bus.

"What's happened?" He asked the driver.

"A light came out of no-where and the coach suddenly stopped." The Driver replied.

Kai saw the light in the forest at the side of the road. He pushed the emergency door open and ran our into the night. He followed the light through the trees. Eerie shadows were cast around him, but he didn't care. He came to a clearing. There were two people Bey-battling there. One was dressed all in black and nothing of the person could be seen. The other was a girl that looked seventeen. She was tall and she had quite long blonde/brown hair that was tied back and flicked out at the bottom. Most of her clothes were dirty and torn.

There were two beyblades slamming together on the floor, one black and one sky blue. The whole battle was illuminated by a fox bit-beast. The bit-beast obviously belonged to the person in Black because it was attacking the girl who was bent over protecting her face.

Kai stepped forward.

"Hey stop it." He yelled, releasing his Beyblade.

It slammed into the black Blade and knocked it into the owner's hand. The bit-beast disappeared into the blade. The person in black grunted and ran off. The sky blue blade span to a stop and the girl stood up. Her face was scratched and blood poured from a few cuts. Kai walked up to her as she picked up her Beyblade. She looked into his eyes and for a moment he felt connection.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I could have handled it myself, I didn't need your help." She answered but sounded grateful.

She staggered forward and fainted into Kai's arms. He stood there for a while not sure what to do. but eventually picked her up and took her back in the direction of the coach. When he did get back Tyson and the others were awake and were trying to help the driver start the coach. Tyson turned and saw Kai.

"Kai, where on earth have you been?" Tyson asked, then saw the unconscious girl in his arms, "Okay, stuff that _what _on earth have you been doing?"

Then everyone turned and stared. Max looked at the girls face a realised he knew her, but didn't say anything.

"None of your business." He said, then turned to the driver "How long till we get to a town?"

"Well there's a house just back there, and I don't think the coach is going anywhere anytime soon." Said the driver who was covered in oil.

Kai walked back along the road. The others followed him. There were no streetlights on the road but they could see because it was a full moon. They reached a driveway which had a large iron gate at the entrance. Kai pressed the intercom on the wall.

The speaker crackled into life. "Yes?"

Kai pressed the button and spoke into the speaker. "Our bus has broken down, and we've got an unconscious girl that needs somewhere to lay down."

Tyson raised his eyebrows, he had never heard Kai speak so much. Nor had he ever seen Kai care so much about anything but beyblading. So it was a surprise to Tyson when Kai turned up with a girl in his arms.

The gates slowly swung outwards with a groan, and the lights along the drive lit up. The pale light illuminated the house. It had the look of spooky mansion. Ivy crept up the wall and blocked out some of the windows. The brick was of a faded red which shone pale pink in the lamp light. Tyson shivered

"That looks like somewhere the dark bladers would live."

"Ah! Don't say that." Said Kenny as they walked up the drive. He had a bad experience with the dark bladers some time ago, and still had nightmares about it.

"Man it's cold." Said Hilary, shivering because of the cold. Kenny handed her a jacket that he had brought with him. Hilary took it and put it on. "Thanks Kenny."

Max smiled and whispered to Ray, "I think someone's got a crush."

They arrived at a large oak door. Kai kicked it instead of knocking because his hands were full. It creaked open. Kenny looked apprehensive because, to him, it looked like something out of a horror film.

An older man in a butlers uniform opened the door. He had greying hair and his face was thin.

"Welcome to Hollyberry house. The owner of the house is away but his son is still here and I am sure he will be glad of company."

"Where-" began Kai indicating the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I will show you to a room. If the rest of you would like to wait here I will get my master for you." He said, walking inside. The rest followed. The entrance hall was very grand with many statues and paintings. A grand staircase swept up from the centre of the hall, carpeted in red like the rest of the hall.

The butler walked up the stairs. Kai followed.

"Wait a moment, I want to go too." Max said following after Kai.

"Max?" Said Tyson looking at him questioningly, like everyone else was.

"I'll explain later." He said as the butler and Kai went up the stairs. He followed straight after.

The butler stopped at a room and opened the door. After turning the light on, they went inside. It was a room carpeted and painted in royal blue. There was a large four poster bed, with a blue duvet in one corner and a sink in the other. Three chairs were beside the bed.

"Put the young lady on the bed, I will go and get someone who can help from downstairs." Said the butler before leaving the room. Kai laid the girl on the bed carefully. Max stood by watching. Kai sat down on one of the chairs. There was a deathly silence in the room. Max and Kai were not used to being together, both being the antithesis of the other. Max being on a constant sugar high and talking non-stop and Kai who was very unsociable and who's conversational skills consisted of one or two word answers. Max knew that Kai would not ask him why he was there because Kai always wanted his privacy and assumed everyone else did. Max began pacing the room to keep him occupied because Kai wasn't likely to talk to him. So it came as a surprise to Max when Kai spoke to him.

"Max, I suggest you sit down. You're gonna wear yourself up before she wakes up."

"Yeah maybe I will." He said sitting down next to Kai

"How long you known her then?" Asked Kai.

Max's jaw dropped, "How'd you know I knew her?"

They both turned as the door opened. A dumpy woman in an apron walked in. She had a homely, kind face. She wasn't old but her hair, which was pulled into a bun, was streaked with grey. She was carrying a box with her.

"Right," she said in a very well spoken English accent, "Are you two injured or is it just the young lady? And do either of you know her name?"

"No we're not injured. I don't know her name-" Answered Kai

"Her names Mia." Said Max. Kai inwardly smiled and knew he was right, Max did know her.

"Thank you." Said the woman and walked over to the bed. She checked Mia's pulse then took a cloth out of the box. She ran the cloth under the tap. She used the cloth to wipe away the blood from Mia's face. During this process Max fell asleep in his chair. Kai sat watching as the woman cleaned up Mia, but went out of the room when she changed her clothes. When Kai went back in the room the woman had turned off the lights.

"Leave the lights off, because I think your friend is still sleeping. Mia might wake up tonight so I suggest each of you take turns in watching. Come and get me from my room three doors down the hall when she does wake up." She said. Kai nodded and went in the room.

Max was still curled up in the chair. Mia was lying peacefully under the covers. Only her face was visible. There were still traces of blood on her face, but there were no visible cuts. Kai sat down and began the wait which he knew would come. He wouldn't wake Max because he knew Max needed sleep more than him.

Tyson was impatiently walking up and down the hall.

"How rude is this person. We've been here for ten minutes!"

"Still as impatient as ever I see, Tyson." Said a teenage boys voice. One that Ray, Tyson and Kenny knew. They whirled around, seeing exactly the last person they expected to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's my first chapter I hope you all like it, more to come soon.

Emma-Chan

(A/N 7th June, i ammended this chapter because Dragon-eyes22 thought it was a bit hard to read, and she was totally right, i did this chapter before i knew what exactly i was doing. )


	2. A friend reunited

Chapter 2

"Enrique?" Said Tyson, shocked to see a friend in this desolate place.

Enrique had not changed, still having the blonde hair and handsome Italian looks.

"It seems that you have a new edition to you team." He said walking up to Hilary. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure. I'm Enrique." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hilary." She said blushing. Kenny turned away so that no one could see the jealousy in his face. Kenny had fancied Hilary ever since she had joined the Bladebreakers, but had never let anyone know.

"I'll show you to your rooms. I've got some clothes that you guys can borrow. Hilary my sister might have some that you can."

"The driver of our coach might want a hand. He's just down the road." Said Ray

"Sure. I'll send butler to help."

Ten minutes later Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kenny were all fast asleep in bed. Exhausted from the day's travelling. An hour later Kai was the only one in the house still in awake. He took the minidisk player from out of his pocket and put one earphone in his ear and turned the volume down to quiet. He looked at Mia. He recognised her face but couldn't remember where from. She looked like someone he knew. His minidisk was half way through by the time there was any sign of movement from Mia. The sun still hadn't begun to creep over the horizon yet. Her eyelids flickered, Kai lent over and stopped his minidisk. She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. Kai nudged Max awake.

"Max your friend's awake." He said

"Okay." Replied Max sleepily

Mia began to sit up.

"Sit up slowly or you'll get a head rush" Said Kai quietly.

Mia sat up slowly, her hair fell about her face. A silver locket in the shape of a phoenix huing round her neck. She blinked several times.

"Where am I?" She asked

"At a house called Hollyberry house. Just a bit further back from her you fainted." Said Max

"Katrina's house?" she whispered then smiled, "Max is that you?"

"Surprise. Are you feeling alright?" He asked a concerned look crossing his face.

"Yeah. My heads all foggy, and I hurt every where but I'm fine." She said smiling then wincing when she moved. She nodded her head in the direction of Kai. But it was still dark so she couldn't see his face very well. "Who's that?"

"Kai." Grunted Kai, living up to his reputation of one-word conversations

"Kai?" she repeated. "Kai Hiwatari? You're the one that helped me?"

"Yes" he replied

"I suppose I better thank you, even though I didn't need help." She laughed.

There was a silence.

"Well, how did this happen?" Asked Kai

Max stared at him, he knew Kai didn't care much about anything, but for Kai to ask something like that was downright weird.

"I was cycling here to train with Katrina, then there was a light and I was knocked off my bike. Some weirdo in black challenged me to a Beybattle. I never refuse a challenge so I took them up on it. But instead of fighting fair they started attacking me with their bit-beast."

"Why?" Asked Max puzzled

"I think they wanted me to use my bit-beast, so they could steal it. It's been happening a lot lately, people trying to steal my bit-beast. But then it's happened to you too Max hasn't it? Your mum told me all about it."

"Yeah. Three times I've lost Draciel to date." Said Max sadly. There was a knock on the door. It opened and the light was turned on. The three occupants squinted at the bright light. For the first time Mia saw Kai properly. _Wow, _she thought_, he's quite good looking._

The girl that came in the room was seventeen years old. She looked very like Enrique but had long auburn hair, instead of blonde. She rushed forward and flung her arms around Mia.

"Ouch!" Yelled Mia.

"Sorry, are you okay." Said the girl concerned.

"Yeah just a bit bruised. Katrina this is Max and Kai." Mia said

"Hello." Said Katrina to Max, then she stared at Kai, "Oh wow, you are so gorgeous!"

Max and Mia laughed at Kai, who just sat there not really caring.

"Kai, don't listen to her. She's always like that." Mia whispered to Kai, who shrugged

"Anyway, what happened to you? I was expecting you here about six hours ago. I phoned the Matt and he said that you had already left. The Enrique said that you were in here. I was well worried about you"

Mia related to Katrina what had happened on her way there. Katrina frowned.

"It's happened again? It's getting worse every time. You shouldn't be going around on your own. At least let Matt go with you. He doesn't mind." A ringing sound came from Katrina's pocket. She pulled a mobile phone out. "Speak of the devil. Hi Matt…yeah she's here, a little bruised and tired but she's okay…If you want." She handed the phone to Mia. "He wants to speak to you."

Mia took the phone and put it up to her ear, "Hey Matt…I'm fine honest…Really…No you don't need to I'll see you tomorrow…Seriously go get some sleep…Ok, bye." She handed the phone back to Katrina, "Matt wanted to come here, but I told him to go to sleep. It is quite late."

"He really does care about you." Said Katrina nudging Mia in the side.

"Hey…um Katrina is there anywhere I can sleep?" asked Max.

"Sure, hold on a minute." She said then went out the door, only to reappear a second later, "Kai do you want a bed to, or are you going to stay up?"

"I'm fine here." He said then put his minidisk back on.

Mia poked him and he took one earphone out, "What you listening to?"

He stared at her for a long time, as if working out why she would want to know. "Mad capsule markets."

"Oh cool, can I listen?" She asked

"You actually like them?" Kai said, not letting the surprise show in his voice.

"they're actually one of my favorite bands." She said. She grinned as Kai handed her an earphone. Then he came to sit on the side of the bed so they could share the earphones "Thanks. Ah, _Pulse_, one of my favorite tracks."

Kai kept down a smile that was creeping upon his face. "mine too."

Max was amazed. Amazed that Kai had let someone inside his past his cold exterior, and that he was actually having a normal conversation. He could see Kai warming slowly to Mia. Katrina popped her head around the door.

"Max there's a room prepared if you want to follow me." She said, Max got up and followed her out of the door.

"See you later, Kai, Mia." Said Max waving before he disappeared out of the door.

Mia yawned and her head dropped on to Kai's lap. She looked absolutely exhausted. Kai raised an eyebrow looking slightly uncomfortable, but he let her stay there because he knew she needed the sleep.

Soon Kai fell asleep too, his head on the pillow and his left arm around Mia, not intentionally but it's the way he ended up while he was sleeping. Around seven o'clock there were snickers in the room, mostly from Tyson; but Ray, Kenny and Max were also laughing, Hilary frowned at all of them for laughing because she thought it was sweet. Soon after Kenny stopped laughing. Tyson produced a camera lent to him by Enrique. He took several pictures, each from different angles. At this point both Mai and Kai woke up. Each realized what was going on and jumped apart from each other. Mia blushed furiously and Kai's normally pale cheeks turned a pink tinge. Tyson was still holding the camera. It took Kai just under a second to put two and two together, before he leapt up and tried to take the camera from Tyson. Tyson turned and ran out of the room. Kai called after Tyson in a very menacing voice.

"If those pictures get anywhere Tyson…"

"Lighten up Kai." Was the only reply he received from Tyson.

Everyone laughed. Except Mia, who was trying not to laugh but not succeeding very well; and Kai who was scowling.

Kai stalked out of the room.

"You feeling any better this morning?" Max asked Mia

"Yeah thanks. Loads better, especially after that sleep."

"Did Kai kiss you better?" Tyson laughed as he came back in.

"I heard that!" said Kai from out of the room

Mia swung her legs out of the bed and stood up shakily. She limped up to Tyson and slapped him hard on the face. Leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

"Youch!" he said his hand flying up to his cheek.

Hilary smirked, "you had it comin' to ya."

"How dare you make fun of Kai. He's been nothing but nice to me." Mia frowned at Tyson.

Outside Kai smiled inwardly, he liked this girl she was just like him. Then he realized that this was a thought that had never occurred to him before He quickly chided himself for such a thought, he wasn't interested in girls, Was he? Or was he? Kai began to get confused by his feelings, alien feelings, churning around him like a whirlpool. _What's wrong with me? _Then he realized that he didn't have time for girls.

"Kai?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts, and down to earth. "Are you ok?"

Hilary walked towards him.

"Leave me alone." He replied and walked off.

"Kai if you don't talk I can't help." She called after him, but he was gone.

Everyone was present at breakfast, except Kai. Tyson's plate was piled three times higher than everyone else's, with a full English breakfast. Mia picked at her food while everyone tucked in hungrily. She put the knife and fork down and stood up.

"Sorry Enrique, Katrina, everyone. I just don't feel like eating." She walked out of the room, then outside the house and into the garden. She sat down on a bench at the end of the garden furthest from the house, she surveyed the garden. There was a rich green lawn in front of her, with a large pond or 'water feature' as Enrique liked to call it, in the center. There was a group of trees behind her used to hide the Beyblade dish that was Enrique's and Katrina's practice dish. Mia took her Beyblade out of her pocket and looked at it, checking the damage from the night before. There were many scratches and many chunks missing. She stood up and went into the trees, to the Beystadium. Kai was standing there, watching his Beyblade spin, Mia launched hers into the dish. It slammed into Kai's and knocked it out of the Beystadium. He looked up at her.

"You can't practice if you aren't fully concentrated. Come on Kai, I know you're better than this." Said Mia.

"You're on." Kai said launching his Beyblade into the dish.

This time Kai looked like he was fully concentrated. He watched his Beyblade intently as it circled the dish occasionally his eyes flitting to the sky blue blade. Silently Mia ordered her blade to attack. It span towards Dranzer quickly, but because Kai was concentrating so much he could see the attack coming and dodged it with ease. Dranzer doubled back and slammed into Mia's Beyblade. She managed to counter just in time causing both blades to by flung out of the stadium. Both Bladers caught them.

"That was over fast." Said Katrina, who had been watching the match. "I suppose that's what happens when you get two world class Beybladers battling each other."

"World class?" Said Kai raising one eyebrow and looking at Mia, "At all the world championships I've been at I have never seen you."

"Well my brother's world class and he taught me almost everything I know. So I think that's what she means." Said Mia shrugging.

Kai nodded and walked off, back in the direction of the house.

"He really is rather rude." Commented Katrina.


	3. An old rival and new friends

Well here's the third chapter of my fic and it's really long so it might take a while for you to read it. Thanks to Tru-Lone-Wolf for reviewing my work I appreciate it Anyway on with chapter 3….

Chapter 3

The coach pulled up in front of the house around twelve. The Bladebreakers had agreed to give Mia and Katrina a lift to the hotel. They boarded the coach, Kai took his usual seat at the back, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Hilary and Katrina and Max sat together. Mia sat just behind. They were all talking except Kai (surprise, surprise) who was listening to his music. After Katrina began to flirt outrageously with Max, who looked slightly uncomfortable to say the least, conversation began to lag. Mia stood up and walked to sit next to Kai.

Tyson laughed, "Give it twenty seconds and she'll be back. Kai hates anyone sitting next to him."

Twenty seconds passed and Mia didn't return. Tyson looked slightly sheepish.

"Looks like Kai's made a new friend." Dizzi beeped from Kenny's laptop.

"Kai, and Mia sitting in a tree." Sang Tyson, before stopping when Hilary hit him

"Tyson leave them alone. You know Kai never usually makes friends. It's really sweet." She said

"Well it's about time Kai stopped being an ice block." Said Dizzi.

"I can still hear you!" called Kai from the back.

Everyone chuckled quietly, not wanting Kai to hear them.

They arrived at the hotel car park an hour later. Max had relaxed slightly around Katrina and had found he got on pretty well with her. Tyson, as usual, had fallen asleep and Hilary had to shout at him to wake him. Kai and Mia had not moved and Kai looked unusually content with his current company.

The departed the bus and took their bags from the boot. Max offered to take Mia's because she was still suffering from a twisted ankle. To the surprise of everyone Kai told Mia to lean on him, so she could get in quicker. She gratefully accepted while Tyson began singing, "Kai and Mia…" again, before a cold glare from Kai silenced him and a look from Mia suggested that she was going to hit him again if he continued.

From the outside the 'sunrise hotel' looked nothing special, but inside it was very luxurious. It had a swimming pool, gym, Jacuzzi, sauna and sports hall, as it was part of a sports complex. The Bladebreakers looked around in awe at the entrance hall. It was large and carpeted in royal blue. In the center was a large ornate fountain, there was a grand staircase at one side leading upstairs and the reception desk at the other. The woman at the reception desk smiled and asked them to come over.

"Can I have your names please." she said with a smile that looked a little forced.

"Us six are the Bladebreakers." Said Kenny pointing out his team.

"Okay." Said the receptionist typing out something on her computer. "You are in rooms, 121, 122 and 123." She handed them the keys. "Third floor, and down the corridor to the end. Leave your bags down here and I'll get someone to bring them up for you."

"We're the Red dragons." Said Katrina, pointing at herself and Mia.

"Room 119, same place. I've already given your key to your teammate.

"Kai I can walk now if you want." Mia said to him

"I don't mind." Kai grunted. Which cause many a raised eyebrow. Kai had never acted like this before.

Kai helped Mia to the lift and pressed the button. Tyson made to follow but Kenny stopped him.

"Uh-uh Tyson, all of you have to take the stairs. You need to get into shape. All of you do." He said making for the stairs. Max and Ray followed without complaining.

"Hey! Why do I have to walk this is so unfair. Kai gets to go in the lift!" He protested and followed after Kenny.

"Well Kai is helping, and he's much fitter than you" Kenny called back

He arrived at the top of the stairs huffing and puffing, well after everyone else. Kai, Mia and Katrina were standing near the lift, there rest of the Bladebreakers were leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs.

"Come on Tyson, you're such a wimp." Hilary laughed at him

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'm not lazy like Kai" Tyson said in-between gulping in huge quantities of air.

Kai gave him another icy stare.

"Right lets get into the rooms." Said Ray who led the way down the corridor. Everyone followed with Tyson bringing up the rear, still tired from his little exercise. Kenny unlocked the door to one of the bedrooms. It was huge, there were two single beds in the room; a Sky television; an en-suit bathroom with a large bath, shower and toilet; a large wardrobe; and a massive window that had a view of a lake. The other two rooms were much the same. Tyson declared that he was going to share with Max, and Kenny said that he was happy to share with Hilary. Which left Ray and Kai sharing.

While everyone was looking at the rooms, Kai had helped Mia get to her room. Katrina knocked at the door. A boy answered. He was the same height as Kai, he had Blonde hair that was spiked up with gel. He was quite good looking. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Mia, and he smiled.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He said quickly. Then his gaze fell onto Kai and gave him a really Icy stare. "Who is this?"

"Kai meet Matt my team mate. Matt this is Kai, part if the Bladebreakers and a guy who just happened to be around at the right time." She smiled at Matt but he didn't return a smile instead he stared at the fact that Kai had his arm round Mia.

_ Oh Matt's jealous_, thought Katrina, she turned round as she heard someone coming, _And here comes the loving brother, Kai's really for it now._

"Mia? What's wrong?" There was a voice that was instantly recognized by Kai, and it didn't belong to anyone he liked. Kai turned his head and confirmed his thoughts. It was Tala.

"I'm fine Tala, just a little accident." She said to reassure him. Tala looked and saw Kai. He gave a look that, at the least, he was not at all happy to see Kai.

"Hiwatari?" he said with as much disgust as humanly possible. "What have you done to my sister?"

"Your sister?" breathed Kai quietly, then he realized that was who Mia looked like; Tala.

"He didn't do anything." Said Mia, sticking up for Kai, which surprised him because no-one usually stuck up for him.

"Whatever, it wouldn't surprise me that the accident was his doing." He spat, "Anyone around him usually gets hurt." He brought himself right up to Kai's face, "If you ever, ever touch my sister again, you are dead."

He shoved Kai backwards causing him to become sprawled on the floor in a very undignified manner, took Mia's arm and walked her into the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Bladebreakers all went back into their rooms not wanting Kai to know they had seen. Kai walked into his room that he was sharing with Ray.

"Ummm, Kai," Began Ray but was cut off.

"Just leave me alone Ray." Kai snapped as he sat on his bed and fell backwards. He shut his eyes and closed himself off from the rest of his team. Ray sensing Kai wanted to be alone left the room and went into Tyson's and Max's.

"is Kai Ok?" Hilary asked as the room had become the central meeting place.

"Just the same as normal. But he looked a bit depressed." Said Ray

Tyson had been reading a booklet about the competition., and had just finished.

"This tournaments kinda weird." He said frowning

"How so?" Kenny asked.

"Well as well as Beyblading challenges they have physical challenges. Like they want to assess you in your best sport. And they want to time you in either cross country run or swimming. And then they have giant inflatable games. As well as speed, attack, defense and endurance challenges."

"The giant games are for fun it says Tyson," said Kenny holding up the booklet. "And there's a formal party thing at the end. 'a congratulatory party for the competitors where the results are read out.'" He quoted from the book.

"Oh, swish! So what's first? I mean which part of the competition" Said Max excitedly

"Well there's a welcome event that's on today, then tomorrow there's the assessment of your sport."

"Sport? I don't have a sport?" Max said worriedly. "If you don't count Beyblading."

"Um, I'm not really sure what you could do Max. Maybe, soccer?" Kenny suggested

"Yeah I kick major butt at soccer." Said Max cheerily

"Tyson you can do your marshal-arts. Ray, You could probably do some badminton I've seen you play before. And Kai, well Kai can figure out his own thing." Said Kenny typing on his computer.

"Ray plays badminton? I didn't know that." Tyson said raising his eyebrows

"Found I had a knack for the sport ever since I moved from China. I've beaten Kenny on many occasions."

"Moving swiftly on…Ah! The welcome event starts in five minutes!" Kenny yelled chucking down the booklet.

Kenny rushed from the room. Followed by the rest of the team with Ray bringing up the rear. Ray knocked on the door of his room.

"Kai, we're going to the welcome event, do you want to come?"

There was no answer so Ray took it as a case of Kai not wanting to come. He ran off in the direction the rest of his team had taken.

Kai sat in the room thinking after Ray had left.

It made sense that Mia was Tala's sister, she looked like him and she bladed like him. But what Kai didn't get was why Tala hated him so much. He knew that there might be a little bit of resentment because of last year, when he had taken over the demolition boys because of instructions from his grandfather. And it wasn't like he had actually done anything with Mia to make Tala be so protective.

Kai sat up his head still very bogged down with thoughts. He looked through the information booklet on the small coffee table and noted the times. He decided to go for a walk. The sun was shining and reflected off the lake into Kai's eyes as he walked around it. The scenery was beautiful. The light shimmering off the lake was casting light patterns on the trees around the edge of the lake. There was a wind blowing that caused small waves to break on the shore by Kai's feet. As he walked he stared at the floor watching the tiny waves washing over his feet. He looked up as someone called his name. He searched around for the source of the voice, but didn't find it until the voice called again. Katrina was standing by the side of the lake just ahead of Kai.

"Mia wanted me to find you."

"Right." Was all that Kai said, Katrina carried on

"She says sorry about Tala, and that he's only over protective because their parents died. She didn't want to come to see you herself because of what Tala might do. What he might do to you. She seems to care enough for you to see that you don't get hurt. That's all I wanted to say." She turned and left leaving Kai even more confused than he already was. He began walking again after a while back towards the hotel, planning to go to the welcome event.

At the entrance to the conference suite, where the welcome event was taking place, the woman from reception that morning was taking names and telling people where to sit.

"Name?" She said to Kai

"Kai Hiwatari, from the Bladebreakers." He answered. The woman ticked him off from the list, then pointed out where the rest of the team were sitting around a round table. Kai walked up to them and sat down. Most of them were not surprised to see Kai as he usually turned up out of the blue like this, but Tyson didn't look to happy.

"What is your deal Kai? You think you can just turn up out of the blue like that all of the time. It's not fair on us, why the hell are you even on this team if you don't want to be on it." He pounded his fist on the table.

"Tyson that was a little unfair." Said Kenny intervening before there was a fight.

Kai sat there quietly not saying anything. It was his way not to get involved in fights. Someone interrupted before there was anymore fighting.

"Hey Ray, long time no see." Said Mariah

Ray looked in disbelief, It was his former team-mate Mariah surrounded by the rest of her team the white tigers. Ray's heart leapt, he had not seen Mariah in a very long time, and he thought she had grown even more beautiful.

"Mariah? It's great to see you." He said still in shock.

"Hey Ray." She smiled at him.

The rest of the white tigers greeted him too. Ray excused himself and went to sit with the white tigers. Kai looked around the room, there weren't many teams he knew. But he spotted someone he knew.

"King and Queen? What are they doing here?" Kai growled. He had a score to settle with them, a while ago they had completely trashed his Beyblade.

"Right settle down." Said a man who had just stepped up to the front. He was a tall man with greying hair, his eyes were black and his face was very pointed. They guy gave Max the creeps. The room hushed as everyone found a seat. "Hello my name is Mr. Raine. Welcome to England and the ranking competition. Special welcome goes to our Reigning world champions, the Bladebreakers." He nodded in their direction. Tyson waved as heads turned in their direction. "As you know this event not only tests your Beyblade skills but your physical skills as well. Today is the day to relax, you can use any of the facilities here and there is a map on your table. Tomorrow the physical tests begin. You will need to pick a sport that you are good at, and tell us at the end. Then you will either partake in either swimming or running." Many groans arose from the crowd, the loudest of all being from Tyson. "The next day you will have the morning off then the Beyblade tests will begin that afternoon, you will have a practical and theory test. Then that evening your scores will be calculated and read out to you along with your rankings at the party. More about that tomorrow. If you want to use the Beyblade practice room you have to book with me. Now, you can find all the information you need in the packs in your room, or alternatively you can come and find a member of staff. I just need team captains to come and sign in at the front with their team's chosen sports for tomorrow. Dinner will be served at seven in the dining hall."

He stopped speaking and the room filled with an immediate babble. Team leaders rose and went to the front. Kenny told Kai what sports they were doing, and Kai went to the front.

"Hello Kai." Said Ozuma of the saint shields.

Kai nodded his head in greeting, not wanting to talk much. Kai went to the desk and gave in the information.

"We're going to go to the pool Kai, you wanna come?" Max asked him

"Yeah sure." He answered

"Didn't think so. Hey wait a minute, you said yes." Tyson

"Of course I did." Was Kai's only reply, Tyson stared at him open mouthed. Kai was definitely acting very strangely. _It's because of that girl!_ Thought Tyson

Well it was a long chapter ne? It took so long to write as well. I'll put chapter 4 up soon and please review.

Thanks Emma-Chan 


	4. The mysterious Fox

Well this is chapter 4 and i'm very surprised i managed to do it with all my exams and everything, i also did this with writers block. It's amazing i finished it really....Any on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wow look at the size of this pool!" yelled Max, as he jumped in the pool. This was the relaxing pool, next door was the other pool which was slightly larger and people used it if they didn't want to relax. Next door to that was the Jacuzzi and sauna. Max had been wearing bright orange trunks and they were very bright. Tyson was wearing blue, Kenny stripy green and yellow (which looked awful but no-one had the heart to tell him), Hilary was wearing a purple bathing suit, which showed off her figure more than her usual clothes. She stood embarrassed by the side. Not usually in her swimming things in front of boys. Ray jumped in and caused her to be soaked by the wave he created. Ray was wearing red shorts that were quite long. Kai wasn't with them, but went into the next room to swim some laps. He was wearing a pair of shorts that were so dark blue that they looked black. He put the goggles he had in his hand on his head and dived in, he was careful of the other person swimming the other side. He paused to catch his breath after ten lengths. He had both arms on the side of the pool and was facing away from the pool when someone splashed him. He turned round and Mia was behind him treading water.

"Hey." She greeted him cheerily

Kai grunted in reply.

"Sorry about Tala, he's a git. Did he hurt you." She said swimming over to the side and pulling herself out of the water, looking very good in Kai's opinion, in a white bikini.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said shrugging, "It takes a lot more than Tala to hurt me. Are you feeling better?"

"Well i can swim cause it doesn't involve my foot too much. But it's still sore. I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said limping off in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Bye." Said Kai, pushing off from the side and floating on his back in the water. He knew he felt strange around her, he just didn't know why. It was a good kind of strange though and he wondered whether it was more than friendly feelings for her. He turned over and began to swim again, not happy with the lines along which he was thinking. Half an hour later Kenny came to find Kai and got him to come to dinner.

"After dinner we need to get some training in." Said Kenny in-between mouthfuls. "You lot have been getting sloppy between tournaments."

"Mfff." Said Tyson his mouth full of food.

"What was that Tyson?" Hilary said laughing.

"I said," He said after swallowing his food, "yeah, sure."

"We need to make sure all distractions are out of the way too." Said Kai, who nodded in the direction of Ray who was other wise 'engaged' with Mariah.

"Lighten up Kai, they're young and in love." Said Hilary.

"Yeah, but Kai doesn't know what the word love means." Said Tyson, but immediately regretted it because Kai kicked him under the table.

"I'll go and book the beydish shall I?" Said Kenny getting up when he spied Mr. Raine.

"Well at least we can get some practice in before the tournament." Said Max happily.

Kenny came back looking pleased with himself, "We are so lucky, we managed to get the last booking on the beydish. Nine 'till ten."

"Well done Kenny." Smiled Hilary, which made Kenny go red.

"Chief, why are you blushing?" Tyson laughed.

"I'm not blushing." He denied quickly.

"Hey excuse me," Said a girl who came to their table, She was quite short with red hair that was tied into a ponytail, and looked fourteen, "I was just wondering, are you the Bladebreakers?"

"Yeah we are." Answered Kenny, glad of the distraction.

"Well i just spoke to Mr.Raine and he said that there were no more spaces left to use the Beydish , and he said that you had got the last one. I was wondering if we could share it with you? Cause you don't need as much practice as us."

"Um sure," Kenny agreed quickly, "I don't mind, what about you guys?" He looked at the rest of the team

"Ray won't mind, and i don't." Said Tyson, "Max?"

"Nope me neither. Kai?"

"Well even if i said no i'd be out voted any way."

"Kai being Mr.Sourpuss as usual." Said Tyson

The girl giggled. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"You found that funny?" Said Tyson, looking surprised because no-one usually found his jokes funny.

"Yeah. You're Tyson aren't you? I'm Lucy." She held her hand out and Tyson shook it.

"Hee hee. I like this girl." Grinned Tyson

"Oh brother." Muttered Kai.

"Lucy, i'll tell you what, you and your team have the dish nine till nine thirty and we'll have it till ten, that sound good to you?"

"That's cool. Thanks." She said turning to leave and waving at Tyson as she did, "See you around Tyson."

Kenny knocked on Kai and Ray's door, "Kai, it's time to go. We've got practice."

Kai opened the door and stepped out, he was the last one to come out as all the others had been in Tyson and Max's room.

"Let's go!" Yelled Max who seemed to be more hyper than usual.

They all followed Max down to the reception hall. There seemed to be a something going on as a crowd of people were at the entrance. Tyson being nosy as usual went to investigate, despite Kai muttering about needing to practice. No-one paid much attention to Tyson until he yelled out.

"Lucy?!"

"Wasn't that the girl that wanted to share our practice time?" Said Kenny. Max nodded and they all went to join Tyson. The group of people surrounded Lucy who was lying on a stretcher. She was motionless and her face was deathly pale. Her clothes were ripped, torn and dusty.

"What happened?" Mr.Raine asked the paramedic

"We think there was some sort of explosion. In the training room. It looked like the door had been rigged to

explode when it opened."

"What were they doing going into the training room? I think it was the Bladebreakers who were meant to be in there." Said Mr.Raine frowning.

"We did book it sir." Said Kenny coming to the front, "But they didn't have a training session so we shared with them."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Tyson asked the Paramedic quickly.

"We can't tell at this stage. We'll have a better chance of assessing her when we get her to hospital." Said the paramedic wheeling Lucy out on the trolley, and into the ambulance.

"I hate to say it, but we need to practice."

"For goodness sake Kai!" Shouted Tyson. "Don't you care? How can we practice at time like this?"

"Sorry Tyson, but Kai's right." Said Kenny, "The tournaments tomorrow. You need the practice. It'll take your mind off it."

"So now you're siding with him?"

"No I'm not I'm just saying what's best for the team. You don't have to come."

"No it's alright i will." Said Tyson admitting defeat. "Where exactly are we going to go though?"

"We can go by the lake." Said Kai. "Training in the sand might make us better."

"Lets go then. We've only got fifteen minutes until it'll be too dark."

They followed Kai to the lake side, where he put them through a very hard session that even Ray and Max had trouble with. Kai did it on the grounds that they were all getting too sloppy. They found it hard going in the sand, because it stopped them turning sharply or going fast. Kai's Beyblade whizzed past Tyson's, showering it with sand.

"Someone's been practising way too much." Said Tyson bitterly, as he picked up his Beyblade and re-launching it.

"Max, you need to work on your speed," Said Kenny typing fast on his laptop. "Ray, your speed and attack are fine but you turning needs a bit of work. Tyson, you need to work on nearly everything except your attack, and Kai, well you don't desperately need to practice anything. You could work on your defence, maybe. You guys have improved a lot, in the past fifteen minutes and i think it's best that you finish for now."

"Man that sand is hard work." Said Max, picking up his Beyblade.

"Why am i always the one that needs the most work?" Tyson said as they walked along.

"Because you don't practice enough." Said Kai matter-of-factly.

"Grrr, Kai why don't you shut up. We don't all practice every day waking moment of the day. Unlike you." Said Tyson, seeming to be looking to finish the argument that had been interrupted earlier.

As earlier Kai just shrugged, "If that's the way you feel Tyson."

A light in the trees distracted them. A Beyblade came whizzing past, sat spinning underneath Tyson; Who, being a hot-head got out his Beyblade and launched it. They came crashing together and began emitting a grinding sound. The other Beyblade streaked off. Dragoon followed and so did Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, slow down." Kenny called after as the rest of the Bladebreakers followed.

A Bit-beast emerged, Kai recognised it as the on that was attacking Mia the night before.

"Hey Tyson, stop." Yelled Kai, getting some weird looks from his team because he was not usually like that. So unusual was it in fact that Tyson turned round and listened.

"What's up Kai?" He said.

"Stay away from that Bit-beast, it's dangerous. Recall you Beyblade."

"Why?"

"Just do it Tyson." Kai snapped.

Tyson held out his hand and Dragoon flew into it. "Woah, ok Kai, keep you trousers on."

"We gotta get out of here," He said, then when they didn't move, "NOW!"

Kai ran for the hotel with the rest of the Bladebreakers in hot persuit. They arrived panting in lobby.

"What...was all that about?" Said Tyson breathing heavily.

"That fox bit-beast was the one that attacked Mia."

"What!?" Everyone gasped

"I'm not joking." Said Kai

"No-one said you were, but that would be very unexpected anyway." Said Tyson under his breath but unfortunately for him Kai heard.

"Tyson, I'm being deadly serious. Stop goofing around and listen. Something's going on. Something really bad. And not just this. We had all better keep an eye out, and look after our Beyblades." Said Kai the he took off in the direction of the stairs.

"There's just no talking to some people." Said Tyson crossly folding his arms.

"Nevertheless Tyson, he's right. Something weird is going on. We best be on our guard." Said Kenny

"Well I think we should get some sleep." Said Hilary changing the subject swiftly.

"Great idea Hilary, I second that Idea." Said Ray

"Motion carried, lets go to bed." Said Kenny leading the way up the stairs.

"Hey guys I'll be up in a minute." Said Max heading to the lift.

"um, okay, where you going Maxy?" asked Tyson, but Max didn't answer and looked embarrassed and then the lift door closed.

Tyson stayed up until Max got back and started questioning him. Max had no where to go and Tyson had cornered him so he gave in.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Tyson asked

"I was seeing someone." Max sighed.

"Who? It wasn't a girl was it?" Tyson said his eyes narrowing. The look on Max's face said it all. "Oh, man how could you dude?"

"Tyson not so loud some people are trying to sleep." Whispered Max

"Fine, well you gotta tell me who it is."

"Are you totally sure you want to know?"

"Yes"

"Well," Said Max stuttering finding it hard to tell Tyson, "It's Mariam from the Saint shields."

Tyson's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell anyone." Said Max quickly, "Me and Mariam didn't want anyone to know when we started dating."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About three months."

"Three months?!" Shouted Tyson, then Max shushed him again "Don't sush me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i knew you'd act like this, thats why!"

"i'm your best friend Max and you didn't tell me that, i'm so upset."

"Well Tyson maybe if you matured more i would've told you ages ago." Snapped Max impatiently,"I'm going to bed."

He left Tyson standing there as he went to bed.

When all was silent on the third floor the door to Kai and Ray's room creaked open. Someone snuck into the room and removed Kai's beyblade from the side of his bed.

* * *

Mwahahahahah...I love leaving cliff hangers. I feel kinda evil, but i'll porbably manage to finish the next chapter by tomorrow or thursday. Anyways, good luck to anyone having exams at the moment. peace out Emma-Chan x-x-x


	5. Birthdays and tests

Wahoo, two chapters in one day. Well you're all gonna find out who stole Kai's beyblade and it's not who you think. At least think it probably won't be who you think and why you think they did. hee hee, i'm so evil. Thanks again to Tru-Lone-Wolf for reviewing again . In a couple of days or so i'm gonna post the pictures of my characters on my site so expect news with the next update.

Chapter 5

Ray was woken rudely in the morning by Kai shaking him roughly awake.

"Ray. Have you seen Dranzer?" Kai said urgently.

"Wazzat?" Said Ray sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think someone's stolen Dranzer."

"What!" Said Ray coming awake quickly, checking underneath his pillow, the familiar feel of his driger greeted him and he relaxed a little. "Where did you have it last?"

"I left it on the side of my bed as always. And I know I haven't lost it."

He went out of the room and banged on Tyson and Max's door until a half-awake Max answered.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Have you seen Dranzer?" Kai asked him.

"No." said Max fidgeting uncomfortably.

Ray appeared at the door of his room and he and Max exchanged suspicious glances. Always alert Kai noticed.

"What's going on?" He demanded

"Well," Said Ray laughing nervously, "Talk to Kenny."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Kai hammering on Kenny's door.

Kenny answered the door and quickly shut it again upon seeing Kai.

"Five more minutes." He yelled through the door.

"Open the door Kenny." Kai yelled.

Reluctantly Kenny opened the door.

"where's Dranzer?"

"Come in Kai." Kenny invited.

Kai went into Kenny's room; Max and Ray followed.

"Well I did need five more minutes to make some finishing touches, but here you go Kai. Happy Birthday. Dranzer X" Smiled Kenny as he gave Kai his Dranzer. Kai was to stunned for words, and just stood gaping at his beyblade. "Well I re-balanced your beyblade and gave it a new attack ring which is made of a very strong alloy. On top of that Dranzer can now switch between right spin to left spin in one go." Kenny puffed his chest out proudly.

"Happy birthday Kai." Said Hilary handing him a card. Kai looked at her dumfounded, "Why don't you open it?"

Kai tore open the envelope, and looked at the card. It was home made and had lots of pictures of the Bladebreakers in a big collage. He opened it and it said ' To Kai, You may be grumpy and unsociable but you are still part of our team. Happy Birthday from Hilary, Kenny, Ray and Max.' Each name was written in different handwriting. Kai smiled.

"Sorry about the whole lack of Tyson not signing it but you know what he's like." Hilary laughed.

"How did you know?" Was all Kai could find to say at that moment.

"Heh. That's me being nosey. On all your entry forms you have to put your date of birth. And I wrote yours down when I saw it." Said Kenny. "Sorry about Taking your Beyblade without permission but I don't think you would've approved if I'd had asked you for it."

They tensely waited for Kai's reply, expecting him to be angry.

"Thanks guys." He said. "No-ones ever done anything for my birthday before."

"Well you are part of our team whether you like it or not Kai." Said Max. "And I think we'd better got Tyson up. He's been sleeping enough."

"Oh, sorry about Tyson not signing the card, but you know what he's like." Said Hilary, then she imitated Tyson, " 'Why should I sign a card for sourpants Kai. He never does anything for us.'"

"Sounds like Tyson." Said Kai.

"What sounds like me?" Said Tyson, yawning.

"Can't you keep your nose out of business that isn't yours?" Kai taunted Tyson.

"just give me a reason Kai..." Tyson muttered.

Kai stood staring at Tyson with his arms folded. "A reason to do what exactly? To make a fool of yourself as usual? How about you're lazy and you should be up with everyone else and you don't pull your weight enough on the team"

"Hey Kai drop it." Warned Ray, but it came too late Tyson flew at Kai. The next few seconds were a blur but it ended up with Tyson lying on the floor and Kai's forearm pressed against his neck.

"Don't try that again Tyson, unless you want to lose." Kai said getting off him.

Tyson stood, saying nothing he just stared at Kai lost for words.

"Look guys I think we should all get ready. We're got a long day today. One of the hotel staff sent in our timetable this morning. Ray your events first, you have to go down to the sports hall at nine thirty. Max you have to go to the field outside at ten, Kai and Tyson eleven in the sports hall." Said Kenny

"Kai, what exactly are you doing?" Max asked, as nicely as possible because of Kai's present mood.

"martial arts." He grunted. As he said this Tyson's face turned, if it was at all possible, even more sour.

"Well, anyway we'd better get going. We'll be along in a minute. Kai a word." Said Kenny grabbing Kai before he left the room, he waited until everyone went out. "ok, Kai. I know Tyson annoys you something chronic, but lay off him just for today. It's the anniversary of his mothers death, and he's kinda touchy. I'm the only person that knows so don't say anything to anyone."

"Well if he gives me a hard time-" Kai started then broke off at the look on Kenny's face, "Oh, fine. I'll lay off him for toady."

"Thanks Kai."

"Well done Max. You kicked ass." Said Tyson cheerily.

Max wiped perspiration off his forehead with a towel. "Well I could've done better."

"That leaves Tyson and Kai to go." Said Kenny

"Well we might as well wait in the sports hall." Said Kai leading the way, headphones in his ears, not actually listening to anyone.

They got to the sports hall and there was still the gymnastics going on. The team seated themselves on a bench next to the trampoline. A girl climbed onto the trampoline and began bouncing, she went extremely high then began her routine. It consisted of somersaults, front and back some with half twists in accompanied with many wows from those watching. She finished her routine with a double front somersault to much applaud. She stopped bouncing swept loose bits of her hair out of her face. The Bladebreakers were gobsmacked and even Kai was utterly impressed, though not admitting it to the rest of the team. The girl then proceeded to the bars area. Where she mounted and began to swing. Just as she was in the middle of a layout the bars creaked loudly and the bar snapped causing her to come crashing to earth. The supervisors ran to her as she lay still on the floor.

"Oh man." Said Tyson he ran over followed by the rest of the team, Kai in last.

The others arrived well before Kai, but when he got there they tried to make him go and sit back down.

"Come on Kai we'd better go back and sit down," Said Hilary trying to pull Kai away.

"Why?" asked Kai looking over, at first he let Hilary pull him, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Mia?"

He pulled Hilary back with him so she had to let go. "Kai." She called after him, but he wasn't listening.

Kai tried to push through the supervisors but they stopped him going nearer. Mia rolled over on the floor and sat up.

"Ow" was all she could manage, "So much for the ankle healing."

"Are you ok?" Asked one of the supervisors. "Anything broken?"

"Nope don't think so. My ankles a bit sore though." She looked up at the splintered bar. "The bar's too strong to break on it's own. What happened?"

"The wood looks like it was sawed through." Said one of the hotel staff, examining the bar.

"Out of the way." Someone called gruffly, elbowing the hotel staff out of the way. "That's my sister."

Tala was followed by his usual cronies, Ian, Brian and Spencer.

Mia sighed, "Tala I'm fine you don't need to be here."

He nodded and turned to one of the staff. "What happened?"

"We don't know. But when we do I assure you you'll be one of the first to know. But for now I suggest that we get you to the medical room to get that foot looked over young lady."

The Bladebreakers made themselves scarce incase Tala saw them, well all except Kai, who stood there defiantly. Tala looked him up and down with scorn on his face but did nothing. Even he was not stupid enough to pick a fight in front of a load of adults.

Kai couldn't concentrate full on his sports test fifteen minutes later, his mind was elsewhere. But that didn't stop him from beating Tyson five times in succession.

They had a quick lunch after that and proceeded straight to the swimming pool.

"What swimming level are you?" asked the woman at the pool reception.

"Expert." Said Kai

"Expert" Said Tyson, not wanting to be out done by Kai. Desperate to beat Kai after the defeat he suffered in the martial arts.

"Ok, both of you are in group one."

"Intermediate." Said Ray following after Kai and Tyson into the changing room.

"Group six."

"Um, beginner." Said Max quietly.

"How far can you swim?" The lady asked him, far too loud for his liking.

"About ten meters." Said Max, looking around, as if daring anyone to laugh.

"Ok then, if you get changed and go into the far pool. The rest of the beginners are there."

"Sure." Said Max going into the changing rooms.

He didn't tell the others he was in the beginners group, but he did tell them that he had been told to go into the other pool. No one seemed to mind though.

"Group one this way, you're starting off. You're going to do two laps of the pool, which is about 100 meters/" Called one of the staff when they were all changed.

Tyson and Kai made their way over to the start line. Katrina was put next to Tyson, she nodded at him as she put on her goggles. Next to her was Tala. Kai was on Tyson's other side and on his other side was Mia. The lane next to hers was empty

"Hey Kai." She said tapping him on the shoulder; he had been staring at the pool surface. He whipped his head round.

"Oh, hey. How's your foot?"

"It's seen better days, but it's been strapped up so I can still swim. And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're my friend." She said playfully.

"Same back to you. I don't go easy on anyone." He grinned.

"Swimmers to your starting place."

The person meant to be in the end lane turned up panting. It was King, someone Kai had a score to settle with. Kai managed to stop himself saying anything to King incase he said something that he regretted.

He took his place by the pool getting into a diving position. At that point Tyson regretted going in the top group, all the people around him looked like very competent swimmers, he also regretted not bringing goggles as everyone else had them. He bent down to start with everyone else, and was barely there when the guy starting told them to go. There was a couple of seconds delay and then everyone dived into the pool. Kai managed to lead most of the way through the race, with Mia, King, and Tala close behind. Katrina was level with Tyson, who was managing rather well to keep up with the others. Around ten meters to the end Kai saw Mia streak ahead of him, closely followed by King who was managing to keep up. Kai tried to regain his lead but when he hit the side there were two people that had finished in front of him. Tyson, surprisingly, finished last. Although to his credit he wasn't that far behind Katrina

They were all tired and breathing heavily when one of the staff ushered them out of the pool.

"Hey, Kai, good race." Said King holding out his hand. Kai reluctantly shook it, trying not to give King too nasty a look

"Yeah but not good enough. You still beat me."

"i suppose. I'll see you in the tournament." he said departing to talk to his sister.

"Oi, Mia. Well done on winning and everything, and especially on beating Kai. Now he won't think he's the best at everything." Said Tyson, who was still totally out of breath.

"Well to be honest," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper but Kai could still hear, "If Kai hadn't been racing i don't think i would've gone as fast as i did. When he was in front of me i pushed myself to go faster. But i'm glad Tala didn't beat him because he would've been unbearable"

Kai felt his cheeks flush suddenly, feeling rather happy about this, and was totally unaware of Tyson making some snide comment about him.

By this time the third race had started, and Ray was busy limbering up for it. Tyson stayed to watch ray's race and Kai being Kai went off to get changed. Ray won his race easily, and so did Max even though he was in the beginner race. Tyson noticed Mariam cheering for him whenever Ozuma and the rest for her team weren't looking and wondered if anyone else noticed this. He opened his mouth to say something to Chief then checked himself and remembered he promised Max he wouldn't tell anyone. Despite being a beginner Max won his race to great applaud from all his friends. He grinned at everyone, and winked at Mariam as he climbed out of the pool. He shook the water out of his hair and onto Tyson. Tyson moaned at him and chased Max around the swimming pool for getting him wet. They spent ages getting changed, Tyson the longest. When the Bladebreakers minus Kai went through the entrance hall they were stopped by quite an excited Katrina.

"Hey guys, you wanna come to a party? It's at my house, and there's going to be alchol. It's to celebrate a good first day for everyone. We're meeting in twenty at the carpark." She ran off to find more people to tell.

"Yeah lets go, sounds like fun." Said Hilary.


	6. 20 quid up

This chapters kinda short so i'm really sorry everyone. It's also kinda lame, but i couldn't really think of anything else to write. I promise the next chapter will be loads better and so much more exciting.

* * *

Chapter 6

They got to Katrina and Enrique's house forty minutes later. They met Kai in the car park and he actually sat with them on the coach there.

"Hey guys," Enrique greeted them as he opened the door, "Great to see you again, the rest of my team are inside and im sure they'll be happy to see you again."

Most of the people that were competing in the competition were there. As well as a few others the Bladebreakers didn't know and they assumed that they were friends of Enrique. They all went their separate ways. While Kai was sitting in the big living room he heard Robert telling anyone who would listen about his family history. At one point Mia was talking to Robert, and when she spotted Kai she was making stupid faces at him. Kai tried hard not to spit his drink out from laughing, and all the while Robert kept on with his tale. Mia excused herself and fell into the sofa next to Kai.

"Robert was just recounting the tale of his great great great great great great grandfather, and how he went to war. So much more fun to hear the fifth time."

"Your brother not around then?"

"Nope, he doesn't like Enrique, or any of the Majestics for that matter." She leaned over and whispered in Kai's ear, "He thinks they're gay."

Kai burst out laughing and so did Mia.

"Kai laughing. Never would have thought it." commented Lee to Kevin, both from the white tigers.

Johnny swaggered up to Mia, he smiled at her and looked slightly drunk. "Fancy a rematch? I'll beat you again."

"If i recall correctly Johnny, i beat you last time. And the time before and the time before that. So if you want I'll make it 4-0 I'm more than happy to oblige."

Tyson meanwhile was trying to walk in a straight line because he was very drunk. Enrique was trying his luck with Hilary and while she was refusing him Kenny still looked jealous in the background. And Ray was off in some corner with Mariah and you can guess what they were doing, the same applying to Max and Mariam.

Mia beat Johnny again. Then made a bet that if he won the next match then Mia would kiss him and if she won the next match he would give her twenty pounds. She accepted, and although Johnny gave a good fight Mia still beat him, he handed over the twenty pound note grudgingly.

"I don't suppose you'd consider going out with me yet would you?" He asked.

"The answers the same as always. No, sorry Johnny."

"Well it was worth a try, as always a pleasure." He said leaving, sounding rather disappointed.

"I've never actually heard McGreggor talking like that to anyone. What's going on with you two?" Kai asked curiously.

"He fancies me, and the sad thing is he thinks he has a chance." She laughed. "It's not that I don't like him, he's just not my type. I'm just gonna go talk to someone, I'll be back in a minute."

She left leaving Kai sitting on his own. Robert tried talking to him about his family history, but Kai managed to successfully ignore him. He stood up, still ignoring Robert, and went to find the bathroom. On the way back he met Mia.

"Shall we get going?" She asked. "I'll get Katrina to give us a lift home. I've had enough of this party."

Kai went round the house gathering up the rest of his team. Getting Tyson out was the hardest because he had fallen asleep on the floor. They all piled into Enrique's 7 seater. Tyson sat in the front, Hilary, Kenny, Max and Ray all squashed together in the middle and Kai and Mia sat in the back.

"Oh do you wanna listen to my cd Kai?" Mia asked him quietly because most of the rest of the car were asleep.

"What's on it?"

"It's a British band called Muse, and I love them totally. They're really good!" She smiled.

Kai took the earphone she offered. He found the music surprisingly good, it was rock (Emma-Chan's note: Muse rock and everyone should buy their album absolution!!).

They both sat in the back quite happily and Kai was glad Tyson was asleep because he would have taken the mick out of them again.

They got back to the hotel and they all said their goodnights. Half of the Bladebreakers went to bed feeling intensely happy, the other half sad, and then there was Tyson who was completely zoned out.

Next morning was a frantic rush, it was harder to get Tyson up than usual because of his hang-over. He didn't wake up until about eleven thirty and the theory test began in forty minutes. He bolted down his breakfast and moaned that no-one got him up.

"Well it's your own fault, you shouldn't have drunk so much last night should you." Said Kai.

Kenny shot him a look, then Kai shot him one back that was a I-gave-him-a-break-yesterday-but-he's-acting-like-a-jerk-again look.

"grrr, Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Is that the best comeback you can come up with?"

Tyson was spared further embarrassment by the Bladebreakers being called to do their theory test. They walked into the sports hall which now was full of desks. Tyson looked particularly scared and Kenny had opted to take the test for fun.

They all stretched when they came out of the test an hour later.

"Did anyone think that parts question was hard?" Kenny said, when they were all sitting outside by the lake.

"There was a parts question!?" Exclaimed Tyson, everyone fell about laughing, except Kai. "Oh, man, I'm so gonna fail!"

"got that right." Said Kai matter-of-factly

"Shut up Kai." Said Tyson, "I'll win this tournament."

"Well seeing as we might have fight each other later, I'll make you eat your words. That test was really easy, so if you found it hard you have no chance."

Ray and Max had to hold Tyson back from hitting Kai. "One day Kai. At least I managed to beat Zeo!"

"Pure fluke," Said Kai calmly even though he was getting really annoyed with Tyson. Then he turned and left.

"He, is, such, a, jerk!!!!" Said Tyson trying to control his rising temper.

* * *

I told you i was lame didn't i? anyway i'm going away for a few days and probably won't update till i get back. Peace out. Emma-Chan


	7. The tournament begins

Ok woooo back form my holiday, and finished chapter 7. Warning its very boring, and i didn't really know what to write, and my bey battle descriptions are pants as well.....

A/N: i read somewhere that Tala's surname was Valkov, but im not totally sure so if you made up that name then sorry for using it. (and before i made it Ivanov, but i changd it to the proper name)

* * *

"Go Dragoon!" Yelled Tyson to his blade, it went in and slammed into the white Beyblade and knocked it out of the ring. The girl the other side looked dejected. "Hey well done, you gave me a run for my money there." 

"Thanks," said the girl, looking slightly happier.

The tournament had gotten under way slightly earlier and all of the Bladebreakers stormed through their first and second round matches. Tyson was the last one to finish his second round match.

"that was so easy." Said Tyson returning to his team

"it didn't look like it when you were out there. I noticed there were many times when you had left an opening, that girl was just too much of a rookie to notice them." Surprisingly it was Kai who said this

"Kai what more do you want? I won my match!"

"You won it by pure fluke."

Tyson was spared any more embarrassment by Kenny coming over. "You won't believe this. King and Queen are out of the tournament."

"What!" Said Kai showing more interest than usual.

"Yeah, they both decided to go back to their old strategy of double teaming when one of them was loosing."

"Who was it against?" Asked Kai, shocking everyone, something that was happening more and more lately.

"Mia Valkov. Queen was fighting her, and was loosing very badly. So King decided to help her. Mia wanted to carry on the match as normal, and who ever lost would be out. Then she managed to beat both of them combined, and get this, she did it without even using her bit-beast."

Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously, even Kai's.

"On her own…" Started Tyson

"…without a Bit-beast." Finished Max

"Kai Hiwatari, I repeat Kai Hiwatari. Please make your way to Beydish four, for your round three match." Came an announcement. Kai stood, and made his way over there.

He glared at his opponent and his opponent glared back at him. _Of all the people in all the tournament why did it have to be him_, he thought.

"Hiwatari." Said Tala coldly

"Valkov." He replied equally as coldly

"Oh boy, Kai got a tough match up this early." Said Kenny, typing on his laptop furiously

"Hey, chief slow down. You're gonna set my keys on fire if you type any faster." Dizzi moaned.

Tala and Kai's match was well underway and they had been going for twenty minutes. Each had been matching each other move for move, and neither was going to give any quarter to the other. A large crowd had come to watch the match. Tala's team pushed their way through roughly to watch. Mia was standing with them , but she was cheering for neither Kai nor Tala. The two Beyblade's came crashing into the centre of the dish. Sparks flew. Everyone was getting restless. And someone yelled out, "Lets see a winner."

"If you want a winner I'll show you one." Shouted Tala uncharacteristically. "go Wolborg!"

His wolf bit-beast rose out of his Beyblade as did Kai's red Phoenix. The clashed together. When they came apart both were coming to a stop. It was just a matter of who stopped first. Kai saw Mia watching him, it looked like she didn't know who to root for. She quickly looked away when he met her eye. Kai willed his Beyblade to keep spinning just that little bit longer than Tala's. Then he could prove he was a great Beyblader. It seemed that Kai's will to win was stronger than Tala's because Tala's Beyblade stopped spinning first.

"Winner, Kai Hiwatari!" Yelled the announcer.

Everyone cheered and clapped in appreciation of the great match.

Mia smiled at Kai. She mouthed "well done" at him. Then went with her brother and his team.

"Max Tate, Shirley More. You Match is next in dish two."

* * *

well thats my very boring chapter 7. please review so i know how to make it better. Emma-Chan 


	8. shock and pain

wahoo, writers block gone. yay. Chapters are back up to normal length.

Tru-Lone-Wolf: i have taken your idea into cosideration, look for it in later chapters

* * *

Chapter 8

"I can't believe he beat me!" Said Tala angrily kicking wall in his room. "Dammit!"

"he was lucky, that's all." Said Ian trying to calm Tala down.

"I hate him so much. Acting all high and mighty. He took over the team and acted like he didn't need any of us."

"Tala calm down." Said his sister. "It's not worth getting all worked up about."

His team held their breath, normally Tala would fly off the handle if anyone told him to calm down.

"I know," he said a little more calmly. The Demolition boys breathed a sigh of relief, no fight today, "It's just that he acts like he's better than all of us. Brian, Ian, you're the only two left in, you've gotta get further and beat Hiwatari."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna loose." Smiled Brian, though it was not a warm smile, more like one that would send a shiver down your spine.

_I really wish they wouldn't fight, it's not fair on me_ thought Mia

"Congratulations Max. You advance to the next round. Your next opponent it Tyson Granger." Said the woman overseeing the match.

"You are joking." Said Max in disbelief

"Nope, afraid not." She said apologetically

"Well, it was inevitable really. Four world champions, we're gonna have to fight each other sometime. Just happens to be Max and Tyson." Said Kai with more of his words of wisdom.

"Max what are we going to do?" moaned Tyson.

"What we always do," he replied cheerily, "Do our best, and don't give up."

"Next match will Be Tyson Granger versus Max Tate, both of the Bladebreakers. In dish two." An immediate hubbub broke out. People were looking forward to this match, two world class Beybladers going against each other. Every other match seemed obsolete to the crowd as they left the ones they were watching and went over to the dish where Tyson and Max were to battle.

"Tyson, good luck matey." Max said shaking his hand

"Yeah Maxy right back at you. At least we know one of us is going to advance to the finals."

They both took their places opposite each other at other ends of the dish. Readying their launchers. Both were very nervous despite outside appearances, they had never faced each other before in a tournament, even in the regional Japanese ones two years ago. Tyson was slightly more confident he would win, because he had managed to beat Zeo in the finals last year and Max hadn't. Max on the other hand wasn't too worried that he wouldn't give much of a challenge to Tyson, inwardly he smiled _But I have got something Tyson has never seen before, thanks Mariam._

"3….2…..1….LET IT RIP!!"

Both bladers had an easy launch into the dish, swirling around the edges smoothly.

"Go Dragoon." Commanded Tyson. Dragoon sped up and caught the back of Draciel, grinding at it hard. Then both Dragoon and Draciel emerged and locked into each other. He looked at his best friend, "Just 'cause you're my best friend Max don't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya."

"Same here Tyson." Said Max smiling, his blade disappearing.

"Woah, where'd your blade go?!" Said Tyson looking around wildly. "And where did Draciel go?"

"Max has learnt some new moves and not told us about them." Said Kenny furiously typing to take some new stats.

"wow, Kai, Ray take a look at Max's new stats."

Kai raised an eyebrow when he looked at the information, an unusual show of emotion.

"Is that Max?" Said Ray

"Yeah it is, and look what happens when I compare them to Tyson's." there was some bleeping while Dizzi brought up some more files. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, "They're exactly the same as Tyson's."

Back in the dish Max's blade was still not visible. Although it did attack Tyson's, and when Tyson went for the counter attack he missed completely.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Said Tyson, for once fearing that he might loose.

"From a little friend named Mariam." He whispered. Then he shouted, "Now, Draciel!!"

Draciel appeared Behind Dragoon, surprising him. Draciel grabbed Dragoon around his waist and slammed him into the ground.

"Noooo, Dragoon. Counter attack!" Dragoon flew upwards managing to shake off Draciel

"Draciel, It's time!" Yelled Max at the top of his voice. Draciel opened his mouth and there was a large ball of water building up there.

"Uh-oh this don't look good." Said Tyson

"This is bad for Tyson, but good for Max, and I can't give advice to either of them." Moaned Kenny

"There's no way you can hide from this Tyson. Draciel! Tsunami Bomb!!"

"Oh man…" Tyson looked totally distressed, this was the first time every that he was afraid he was gonna loose a match. The water sped from Draciel's mouth and hit the bowl where Tyson's Beyblade was. Water went everywhere soaking everyone, particularly Max and Tyson.

Max shook the water from his hair in a dog like fashion.

"Winner, Max Tate! What a spectacular match! No we have to see the out come of the match after the next to see his opponent."

Mariam was watching him from the crowd, she beamed at him and he grinned back.

Tyson went into the dish and picked up his Dragoon, he stared at his Beyblade "I can't believe I lost."

"Tyson," Said Max jumping into the bowl and going to Tyson, "I'm really sorry, I didn't want to use that move on you, but your so powerful that I had no choice in the matter really."

"you know what Max, I'm glad that it was you I lost to and no-one else 'cause you're my friend. And now maybe our friendship will be stronger. I think someone wants to talk to you Max." Said Tyson nodding in the direction of Mariam.

"Thanks Tyson. That was an awesome match." He said getting out of the dish.

"Hey Max?" Said Tyson, Max turned around, "We're gonna have to battle again sometime."

"Sure Tyson." He grinned.

Max and Mariam managed to escape the throng of people and get into the hall where they were on their own.

"Well done Max, you did so great." Said Mariam hugging him and kissing him.

"I think I did so well because you taught it to me." He hugged her and kissed her back, "But seriously, I think we need to tell everyone. About us. It's been three months, and it's getting harder for me to sneak around. I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Yeah, it is. But Ozuma's got a lot on his mind right now, and it's not exactly the right time." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"But it's doing my head in. I can't be like I want to be around you when everyone else is there."

"Could we have Mariam from the Saint shields and Brian from the demolition boys to dish four." The announcement cut short their discussion.

"Sounds like a piece of cake." She grinned, then her smile faded when she saw Max's serious face. "What's the matter?"

"You'll have to be careful against Brian, you can't underestimate him. Be careful."

"I'll be fine how hard can it be." She said kissing him and leaving.

"if only you knew." Said Max under his breath, following slightly behind her.

"Where exactly have you been?" Said Ozuma impatiently, tapping his foot.

"I went to the toilet." Said Mariam, finding the lie came easily after three months of it.

"Well you match is about to start without you. Your opponents already there."

Brian stood waiting at the other side of the dish, slouching slightly. Mariam laughed, "He doesn't look like much of a challenge."

"Beybladers to the ready." Brian stood and got out his Beyblade, as did Mariam. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!"

As soon as her Beyblade was in the bowl Shark rash attacked Falborg. Brian didn't look at all concerned and kept any emotion off of his face.

"So you're not scared are you? You soon will be." Smirked Mariam

Brian didn't reply because he never usually Trash talked his opponents and he wasn't about to change now.

"What's the matter with you, why won't you attack?" Said Mariam frustrated, after she had attacked for the sixth time without any results from Brian.

Brian smiled maliciously, "be careful what you say. When I start my attack you'll wish you had never said that."

Mariam gave a yell, a line of blood appeared on her arm. Everyone gasped.

"Oh man not this again." Said Ray, who had been the target of Brian a while back.

"She doesn't know about his tactics, they weren't there two years ago. We've got to tell her to stop the match." Said Max worriedly. "Mariam." Max called out, "You've got to forfeit. Please stop the match."

_What is he babbling about_, Mariam thought to herself, _oh well back to the match._

Another "something" cut across her left leg, drawing more blood. For the Moment Mariam wasn't duly worried.

"You know it's illegal to attack the opposing blader with your bit beast." She called to Brian

"Do you see my bit-beast attacking you? He hasn't come near you, and everyone here can prove he hasn't."

Mariam felt another stab of pain, this time on her right cheek, she felt the blood run down it as this time the cut was a little deeper. She wiped it off with her hand.

"then how did that happen?" She said aggressively pointing at the cuts

"May be it was a ghost. Or maybe," his voice dropped to a whisper while he smiled icily, "It was the wind."

Mariam could tell then that this was not a person to be taken lightly, "Well I might have underestimated you to begin with, but I won't anymore. Go shark rash, attack." Falborg dodged easily, then took a swipe at Shark rashes unprotected back. Where the claws penetrated Shark rash's back thee lines were ripped in the back of Mariam's clothes. She fell forwards onto her knees.

"I told you not to wish for me to attack you, but girls don't listen do they."

Max ran up to the match overseer, "Can't you stop the match." He pleaded, "He attacking her."

"I can't stop the match unless someone wins or someone forfeits the match." He said, "And unfortunately, we can't see that it's him causing all the damage because there's no visible weapon."

"Oh-" he clenched his fists in anger. He called out to Mariam, "Mariam, please stop the match. You'll get seriously hurt."

She smiled weakly at Max while holding her arm where it had just been sliced, "I don't give up my battles."

She stood shakily. "I'm gonna take you down."

"In that state?" said Brian simply.

_He is right_, said a little doubting voice in Mariam's head, _can you really defeat him all beat up like this? _

_Yes I can, _came the reply_, I am strong, my friends are around me and Max is watching. I have to show this freak that girls aren't weak._

"Shark rash! Abyss Fire full power, lets take this looser down!"

"Falborg, slashing tornado." Said Brian confidently.

Falborg's attack missed Shark Rash narrowly. "ha ha! You missed!" Mariam said Triumphantly

Brian's face remained impassive, "Who said I was aiming for your bitbeast?"

Then it hit Mariam. Knocking her off her feet and made her skid ten foot along the floor. She stood again.

_No don't get up, stay down and he won't hurt you anymore_, thought Max.

"That's a dirty trick," she said wiping blood from the side of her mouth.

Brian laughed humourlessly, "it's not quite finished yet."

A tornado descended on Mariam. It cut into her and everyone could hear he cry out, but no-one could do anything. She fell onto the floor and lay sprawled there in a slowly increasing pool of her own blood.

"We need an ambulance here right now!" called the assistant. Mariam's Beyblade came to a stop. Brian had won despite all her gallant efforts.

Mariam's brother Joseph ran to her, tears in his eyes, "Speak to me sis. Come on."

"That Brian." Said Dunga, rising to go and teach him a lesson. Despite his and Mariam's constant bickering and her always putting him down at every opportunity Dunga cared for Mariam as much as the rest of his team. Max beat him to it, he ran up and punched Brian.

"How the hell can you do that to people?!" Max shouted at him.

"Big mistake." Said Brian stepping forwards, the wind swirling around him. Max readied himself for a fight.

"Try it!" Said Tyson. He and Ray had stepped in front of Max, Beyblade launchers at the ready.

"Brian, come on. This little pip squeak isn't worth it." Said Spencer,

"You're lucky you didn't see him when he was angry." Said Ian to Max as the demolition boys left.

"Yeah well bring it on next time." Max called after them angrily, shaking with anger/

"Max what got into you?" Ray asked. Tyson didn't need to ask, he knew why.

"It's just….don't worry Ray. I'll tell you some other time." Said Max still shaking.

* * *

What did everyone think? better than the last one ne? please review. peaceout Emma-Chan


	9. a crushing defeat

Well i am being very quick to update lately and i've been enjoying writing it, so expect the next chapter tomorrow night.

Thanks to Laura & tru-lone-wolf for reviewing my fic, mucho appreciated

* * *

Chapter 9

The ambulance had arrived pretty quickly, and the hotel staff had stopped everyone but the Saint shields seeing Mariam. Max wasn't best pleased about this, and tried to go to the hospital with her.

"Dude, you can visit her later. If you go to the hospital now, you'll just be worrying. If you stay here and compete, it'll take your mind off it, and you don't really want Ozuma to find out like this do you?" Said Tyson pulling him back.

"I suppose your right. I'll go and visit her later. Better get to my next match shouldn't I?" He said resignedly

"yeah, I wonder who it is." Pondered Tyson.

"Brian's got another match." Said Ray coming over to Tyson and Max.

"Another person for him to bloody attack!" said Max angrily.

"Max what has gotten into you today?" Ray said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Ray."

"That's bull and you know it." He said

"God, I said just leave it ok!" Shouted Max running off

"Tyson, what's wrong with Max?" Ray asked

"Well…I….i'll only tell you if you promise not to tell Max I told you."

"Ok I won't tell him."

"And don't tell anyone else."

"I won't."

"Mariam is Max's girlfriend. Which pretty much explains everything."

"Oh." Said Ray. "That does explain everything."

"pretty much. Who's Brian's next match against?"

"Matt young, he's from the same team as Mia."

"Shall we go watch. I haven't actually got anything to do now that I'm out."

They had launched before Tyson and Ray had got there. Both Beyblades were circling the dish, sizing each other up. Matt went in for the attack. Brian smiled, _this is going to be as easy as the last one_, then he frowned. _huh? My attack missed. Must have misjudged his distance away._

Brian tried again, and again his attack missed Matt, who just stood there smiling knowingly. Brian frowned even harder, his attacks never usually missed.

"Something bothering you?" Matt smirked.

"No." said Brian emotionless.

"Brian's attacks are missing." Whispered Ian to Tala.

"I know he's gonna get really pissed off isn't he. Something we haven't seen in a long time. I suppose Max punching him has annoyed him enough already. Matt isn't gonna know what hit him." He whispered back

"Go Gemini!" Yelled Matt. A small snake bit-beast emerged from his Beyblade.

"Falborg!" said Brian and his bit-beast emerged from his bit beast. A small line of red appeared on Matt's left upper arm. _He was just lucky that time, he's just like everyone else really._

"Isn't his bit-beast slightly small?" Tyson muttered to Kenny.

"Think about it Tyson. Gemini means "twin" right? so there are two" said Kai in his know-it-all voice, "And we can't see anything the resembles two."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Said Tyson impatiently.

"if you let me explain, I'll tell you."

"Fine carry on." Said Tyson sourly, he usually got really annoyed at Kai, but most of the time what Kai said usually made sense, so it was best to listen.

"You'll notice that hardly any of Brian's wind attacks are actually hitting Matt. Look closely at Matt and you'll find your answer to both dilemmas." Said Kai folding his arms.

"Why don't you just tell me what you mean instead of talking in riddles?"

"Because I won't be around for ever and you need to learn to notice things yourself." Smirked Kai.

Tyson muttered something about Kai being a know-it-all under his breath but Kenny interrupted him, "I see what you mean, Kai. Tyson look closely at Matt and you will see something besides him there."

Tyson scowled, but looked. As he stared something began to materialise around Matt. It was another snake, identical to the one in the dish. It was wrapped around Matt, apparently protecting him from Brian's attack.

"Ah, I understand now." Said Tyson, "I knew it all along, I was just testing you."

Kai rolled his eyes and looked back to the match. The two bit-beasts were clashing, but it looked like Falborg was winning over the smaller snake, but Matt was still smiling confidently. Brian gritted his teeth, and his face twitched as he tried to control his anger. He clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug into his skin. "How is he doing it?"

"Still not worked it out yet. You really are a bad Beyblader." Matt laughed.

Brian stared hard at Matt, something shimmered around him. Then the other snake appeared around him.

"Getting you bit-beast to protect you, how pathetic." Brian scoffed, "Almost as bad as that looser Ray."

"I seem to remember you lost to Ray, actually." Said Matt coolly. "It looks like he's seen through my defence. It's time for plan 2. Go Gemini, merge!"

"Merge?" the word slipped out of Brian's mouth.

The two snakes joined together creating a twin headed snake twice as large. "This is Gemini's true form." Said Matt.

"Not so little anymore." Said Tyson in awe.

"Gemini, Hypnosis."

Gemini locked eyes with Falborg, swaying side to side. Falborg began swaying with Gemini.

"Falborg!" Yelled Brian.

"Falborg, give Brian a taste of his own medicine." Falborg's eyes went dark, and he turned on his Beyblader.

The wind cut into him, but he remained emotionless throughout. While Falborg was attacking Brian, Matt got to work on his Beyblade. He hammered at it. Now Brian was getting truly pissed off.

"Falborg. Attack." Falborg turned around and attacked Gemini, It's eyes blazing.

"What? How did he break the hypnosis?" Said Matt who was gobsmacked, he looked at Brian. Brian had the same fire in his eyes as Falborg. "uh-oh. Not good."

"Falborg, Flame wind!" Said Brian in a maniacal voice that wasn't his own, it was higher pitched than usual.

The flames rose from his Beyblade, licking hungrily, looking for something to burn.

They hit Matt's Beyblade with masses of force and the heat near the Beystadium was nearly unbearable, and the spectators took steps backwards. A blast of hot air hit the crowd and they ran out of the way. Matt was looking really uncomfortable, and like he was about to faint. Brian looked totally insane, even the announcer had gotten out of the way. Matt wobbled slightly.

"This match is over! I declare Matthew Young the winner on account of Brian using illegal attacks. Stop your Beyblades." Yelled the announcer.

Matt recalled his Beyblade and was glad to get out of the way. Brian's Beyblade was still spinning producing heat. Brian was standing stock still. Tala ran in and grabbed him, Falborg was totally out of control.

"Spencer, Ian. We need to stop him." He called, he launched his Beyblade into the dish and attacked Falborg, Ian and Spencer did likewise. Their attack tore chunks out of Brian's Beyblade and it eventually came to a stop. The heat subsided and Falborg returned to his Beyblade. Brian's eyes turned to normal. His team led him out of the room.

"Woah that was scary." Said Hilary, "Is he always like that?"

"No, we've never seen him like that." Said Ray, "He's always been so emotionless, more so than Kai."

"I saw him like that once. But I was worse. He got totally angry, and he went like that." Said Kai.

"Next match is Max Tate versus Ian from the Demolition Boys."

* * *

Well next chapter is going to be an exciting one, Max vs Ian. Will Max do anything rash because Ian is from the same team as Brian and will he be able to beat him? Find out in the next chapter

I'm sorry it's kinda short, but i didn't have much time today. Please review!

Peace out Emma-Chan


	10. AUTHORS NOTE: need to read this

Well this is just a random section, where i need to point out a few things, and i've put up my characters bio's. Firstly, for all of those who have read my story previous to 7th june sorry cause i got names mixed up.Matt was originaly called Mackey, and when i uploaded the first few chapters i must not have changed it. If have read the story after 7th june then you will find it's changed. Um thats all i think, if i think of anything else then ill put it up. but for now..i've got a Biology exam this afternoon....;; help i dont know anything

* * *

Character Bio's, The Red Dragons

Name: Mia Valkov  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Nationality: Russian  
Beyblade description: Sky blue with gold edges  
Bit-beast: Angelis, form is unknown  
Attacks: heavenly strike  
Defence: Golden halo  
Team: Red Dragons  
Likes: Rock music, her Beyblade  
Dislikes: pushy people

Name: Matthew "Matt" Young  
Gender: Male  
Age:18  
Nationality: British  
Beyblade description: Black with green attack ring  
Bit-beast: Gemini, two green snakes.  
Attacks: hypnosis  
Defence: none  
Team: Red Dragons  
Likes: secrect  
Dislikes: Kai Hiwatari

Name: Katrina Giancarlo  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Italian  
Beyblade description: Purple  
Bit-beast: Unart, four tailed animal that looks like renamon from digimon tamers.  
Attacks: -  
Defence: -  
Team: red dragons  
Likes: Matt  
Dislikes: well now that would be telling…

* * *


	11. love and hurt

Ohhh groans look at the date, how long is it since i updated?

Dragon-eyes22: thanks for the review, i have sorted out the first few chapters thanks to you pointing it out, and i have slowed the tempo down slightly. and yes the name does have a significance, but you'll have to wait and see what it is!

But anyway heres chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

"Where is Max?" Asked Tyson looking around.

"Don't know. Maybe we should look for him…" Said Ray, "Or maybe not 'cause here he comes."

"Who am I up against?" He asked sullenly

"Ian from the Demolition boys." Said Hilary

"From the Demolition boys?" He repeated.

Max went to go but Tyson stopped him and whispered in his ear, "I know he's from the same team, but don't do anything stupid."

"Get off Tyson, I've got a match to go to." He said shaking Tyson off and going to his match.

"I'm a bit worried, I've never seen Max this fired up." Whispered Ray to Tyson.

"He's extremely pissed." Tyson replied.

"3…2….1…LET IT RIP!!"

Max launched aggressively, smashing into Ian's Beyblade before it even hit the dish, it wobbled on the end of the dish and came back in. "Go Draciel."

"Go Wyborg."

"Don't think for one minute I'm gonna give you any mercy, I won't let you take Draciel again and you'll pay for Brian hurting Mariam. Draciel, water smash!"

A small amount of water came out of his Beyblade, rotating very fast around it, creating a shield. His Beyblade smashed into Ian's, causing part of the attack ring to break off. The green Beyblade kept slamming into Ian's Beyblade. Breaking parts off.

"Wyborg, attack." Yelled Ian desperately. His bit-beast emerged and so did Max's.

"Draciel. Go!" Max's Beyblade smashed into Ian's with such force that it ended up flying out of the dish. The match was over, Ian had won, but his Beyblade had been destroyed, and the bit had been split in two.

"Wyborg?" Said Ian in disbelief, picking up the broken bit, all that was left of his Beyblade. His bit-beast disappeared before his eyes.

Max stared, at the floor. He couldn't believe what he had done, destroyed another person's bit-beast for revenge. He remembered what it was like to loose Draciel, it hurt more than anything. Like a piece of his heart had been ripped out. He couldn't believe he did it to someone after he had known what it was like.

"Ian….i'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Max stammered out. "I-"

"Save I for someone who cares." Spat Ian, walking off.

"Well since there was no winner for this match, the person that was ment to be facing the winner of this match will advance." Said the announcer.

"Max?" Said Hilary timidly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me. Leave me alone." He said knocking her hand away and running off.

"what on earth is going on with this team lately?" said Hilary, with a sad frown shaking her head.

"Ok everyone, that's it for day one of the tournament. Tomorrow will be the concluding part." Said an announcement over the sound system

"Hey, Ray. You wanna go out for a meal tonight in the town?" Said Mariah, slightly embarrassed.

He grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to."

"ok I'll meet you outside about seven." She smiled.

* * *

"Hey Ray." Said Mariah, dressed in a dress of her favourite colour, pink. She had put her hair down as well.

"Wow Mariah, you look lovely." Said Ray who was dressed the same as he usually did, and now felt a little underdressed.

"Thanks Ray." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ray blushed and looked at the ground.

"Shall we get going then?" He said taking Mariah's delicate hand in his own, hoping she wouldn't reject him. To his relief she grasped his hand back, and he looked at her and smiled. "Umm, how are we getting there?"

"I booked a taxi silly. I did plan this evening thoroughly." Said Mariah getting into the taxi that had just pulled up at the front of the hotel, pulling Ray with her.

They got to the centre of Town and Mariah guided Ray to the restaurant when they got out of the cab.

"Where are we going Mariah?" Ray asked as they wound through the streets, he was now utterly lost as to where he was.

"Let's just say, it'll remind you of the good times." She said squeezing his hand.

She stopped outside of a Chinese restaurant, _The Blue Orchid_

"Ah, I see what you mean." Ray grinned, he hadn't had Chinese food in a long time, and the prospect of having a meal with Mariah gladdened his heart, it was going to be a good night.

* * *

"More practice Kai?" Said Someone from the shadows.

Kai was down by the lake practicing in the sand. It was starting to get dark now, someone joined him at his side.

"Alright?" He asked

"Mind if I join you?" Mia said.

"If you want to. But by the looks of what you did at the tournament you don't need any practice."

"Meh." She said shrugging him off and launching her Beyblade, "You can never have too much practice."

Her Beyblade sped past his and showered it with sand, just as Kai had done to Tyson the previous day.

Two little voices in Kai's head began having an argument;

Kai 1:A_ girl after my own heart._

_Kai 2: Ahh, what am I thinking, must concentrate. No distractions! _

_Kai 1:But she is a good distraction…._

_Kai 2:Stop it now, I can't do this in a match._

_Kai 1:You're not in a match, you're practicing, With Mia._

_Kai 2:Shut up! _

Kai 2 starts to beat up Kai 1

Kai was staring at Mia through out this time. She looked back at him, deep into his eyes.

"You know Kai, you have really nice eyes." She smiled at him

a pink tinge appeared on his face and he tried to hide it by turning the other way. _Back to practice!!_

He changed the subject, "What's happened to Brian?"

"He's okay now. But earlier he was scary, I just stayed out of his way. Let Tala deal with him, cause he's used to it. Man it's actually getting quite cold out here." She shivered.

"Here have this." Said Kai untying a jumper from around his waist and throwing it to her, she pulled it on. (A/n he took it out there because it was cold )

"Thanks Kai."

* * *

"um, hi. I've come to visit Mariam."

"Are you a relative?" Said the receptionist at the desk in the hospital, not looking up at Max because she was still filing her nails.

"No, I'm her boyfriend."

"Hold on, I'll get a doctor to talk to you." She picked up the phone and asked for a doctor some one to come up and see Max.

The doctor came up to Max, very sullen faced.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?" Asked Max launching into a tirade of questions

The doctor held up a hand for him to be quiet, Max stopped immediately, "She's in a bad way. She's had a lot of internal bleeding and she had an operation. She's still unconscious at the moment."

"Will she be okay, and can I see her?" Max said quickly.

"It's touch and go at the moment. Well you can see her, but she's not in a good way."

"please, I need to see her."

"Okay I'll take you to her."

The doctor led Max the recovery ward, where Mariam was laying in a bed. Her skin was really pale, and she was covered in bandages, some of the blood had soaked through on some of them. Max tried to hold back his tears, but one managed to get through and trickle down his cheek. He sat down on a chair next to her bed and took her limp hand.

"i love you Mariam, please don't die." he said quietly


End file.
